A device of this type is described, for example, in DE 10 2007 060 030 A1. The device described in DE 10 2007 060 030 A1 for holding systems has the drawback that it holds the lines only on a part of its periphery, so the lines can easily detach from the device and fall down. This can lead to failure of the lines.